Stay
by vironica nightshadow
Summary: This story is based on the song Stay by Rihanna. Bella is the sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She is the same kind of Vampire. She fell in love with Edward Cullen. Then she gets hurt.


She yelled out in pain. The wolf bite into her arm. I heard the crack of her bones that could've been easliy mistaken as my heart. It was breaking. I hit the dog as hard as I could, trying to block out Bella's cries. The mutt yelped in pain. I wanted to rip his skin from his muscles and his muscles from his bones and turn his bones into ash.

Emmett bit into the fur of the dog, making a face as he tasted the blood. He let the dog burn in pain. Crying out just as Bella was. I almost smiled but kicked the dog. Whoops there went her ribs. She changed into her human form.

It was Jules. We let her burn a little longer from the venom before finishing her off by breaking her neck. Tear up the pieces and throwing into the fire. I ran back to Bella. She was pale and sweaty. She was going to be fine. I carried her back to the house. She cried even more when I accidently moved her biten arm the wrong way.

I called Damon and Stefan over and told them what happened. They were in shock and busted through the door and ran to their sister. She was resting like she should be.

"She is going to be fine...right?" I asked, almost pleading with them to tell me she was going to recover. They gave me a devasting look. " . I refuse to believe that. She will not leave me like this."

"Edward I am sorry but..." Stefan tried to control me but I wasnt having it.

"She is going to be fine. She will. If she loves me then she will be sure to." I said and her brothers sat down still in shock. "Carlisle will heal her."

He grabbed some onitment for infections and started trying to clean the wound. Bella woke from her sleep and let out a terrible sream. In no time there were tears coming from her eyes and she started begging us to kill her. I held her hand tightly,wiped tears from her eyes, kissing her fingers as Carlisle cleaned it.

Her cries only got louder and he stopped.

"Whats wrong?" I demanded and stared at the wound in disbelief. It had gotten worst not better.

"It got worst just as I anticipated it. It only cause her pain." Damon said staring at his little sisters withered shaking form in hopelessness.

He was losing her. The only real person who ever believed in him. Who demanded that he try his hardest to be good. He was afraid that all the work she had put into him was for nothing. He was frightened by that thought. He wanted someone to blame but had nobody. Nobody who was alive. I could see tears in his eyes, wow Bella really had an effect on him. Damon Salvatore crying because a girl was leaving him.

From what Bella told me Damon never once cried. Especially not over a girl. I had seen Bella only cry and few times. Stefan not once expect when he was being tortured. Its how they were taught. Crying was for the weak and the Salvatores were not weak.

"Please Edward make it stop." She cried still in increadible pain. Which only put me in pain. I put my arms around her waist pulling her against my chest. She put her face against my chest and cried into it. I felt Jasper try to control her feelings but couldnt.

"Shh Bella, your ok. I promise." I whispered kissing her hair and gently rubbing her back. She roughly pushed off of me and on to the floor where she threw up everything in her stomache.

I dropped down on my knees next to her to hold up her hair once she was done she whispered sorry but Esme was already there kissing her cheek before cleaning up the mess. I helped Bella wash out her mouth. I slowly pulled Bella into my room where there was a bed that I laid her on. She pulled me next to her.

I brushed a few strands of hair from her wet cheeks. I watched as her conditon seemed to get worse and worse. I never left her side even when she told me to. Not wanting me to see her that way. I told her that no matter what she would always be beautiful to me. I stared at her face while she rested. It seemed slightly painfilled but more peaceful then when she was awake.

"Edward." She whispered and sighed.

"I'm right here my love." I said quietly and she curled into a ball into my side. She broke out into a cold sweat. Then started to cry out in pain, waking up that way. A few hours later she woke up.

"Edward if I dont make-" I cut her off not wanting to hear those words come from her too.

"You will."

"If I dont. Know that I will always love you."  
"So thats it. You are leaving me." I clenched my jaw.

"Dont think of it that way. I would never leave you intentionally." She whispered into my neck. Her breath was colder then mine. It was like dry ice. Even worse then my ice cold skin.

"I love much." I reminded her in her hair.

"As I love you." She told me.

She had been up for two hours. "Sleep, happy are the only woman to have ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. I will be here when you wake up." I told her. 30 minutes later I heard her start to talk again.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She said with tears running down her face.

Daddy?

"She is hullsinating." Stefan Salvatore said from the door way."Its one of the many symptoms when bitten by a werewolf." I nodded understanding. "Damon and I would like to talk to you."

I looked down at Bella worried but he said it would just be a few minutes so I agreed.

"Edward you have to let Bella go." Stefan said.

"What" I stared a bit confused.

"You have to stake her so that she wont suffer anymore." Damon ripped it off like a band-aid.

"You want me to kill her? When she still has time?" I stared at them with wide eyes.

"Yes Edward she still has time but its only going to get worse for her. I watched this happen with a friend of mine." Damon said his exprpession seem to get even more depressed.

"I c-cant. I wont." I studdered.

"Its your desion but do you want to see her in pain?You know she is only doing it for you." Stefan said in a calm voice but his thought were running wild. He did know what he was supposed to do without his motivator. One reason that he kept his emotions on.

Then went to see her while I just stood there in shock. What was I supposed to do? Kill her while she still had time or be selfish and wait for her to hurt even more and die on her own.

"I love you both so much but I do have one favor. Look out for one and other. Dont abondoned each other. I beg of you. Stefan who else is going to understand Damon. And Damon who else is going to keep Stefan from falling off the deep end. Both of you now more then ever need each other. I am afraid I wont be there..." He voice was soft and weak breaking ever so often. Both of her brothers said their love and kissed her cheek before walking out. My family said their silent goodbyes to her. Knowing that they wouldnt see her for a while.

Stefan shook my hand but put something in it. A dagger. He gave me a meaningful look that said 'Do the right thing.' I clenched my jaw as I watched him walk out. I stared at Bella's broken form. She was doing even worse. I stroked her cheek softly. Not wanting to bruise the soft silkyness of it. How could I do this? I didnt want to be selfish and make her die the wrong way. I had been so...demanding of people to save her. I hadnt realized that I was going to lose her.

Now I was wishing for more for forever with her but I could see now that wasnt going to happen. She gave me a weak smile. Just what I needed. She always knew how to comfort me. Even on her death bed. Stefan was right. She was doing this all for me. Giving me my time before I had to say goodbye. She was going through all this pain. I needed to tell her I was going to be fine and that she could move on.

I didnt want this but it was better for her. If it had been up to me she would stay forever but it wasnt. I climbed on to the bed with the dagger still tightly grasped in my hand. I carefully lifted her up and laid her on my chested. I kissed her hair and stroked her sided before lifting the blade to her chest.

"You can sleep my love. I love you so much." I whispered into her ear. And just as I was about to stab into her chest she stopped my hand.

"Edward...are you sure?" She did her best to look back at my face.

"Yes Bella. I will be fine. Especially now that you have given me my goodbye." I choked.

"I love you. Okay. I am ready to go home Edward." She said in a clear voice.

She gripped my hand with the blade and slowly pulled it into her chest right where her heart was. Immediately she turned hard and slumped in my arms. I sobbed into her hair. And laid my cheek against the top of her head.

"I love you. And I am sorry." I said over and over again. I smelt her start to decompose and I knew that it was really time to left her go.

We burried in her our special meadow on a rainy day just one day after she went to sleep for good. Everyone had tears in their eyes. My family and I couldnt shed ours though. I bit my bottom lip as I remembered that day.

And suddenly I had the scent of strawberrys fill my senses. And I knew she was near me. It upset me that I couldnt see her I could still feel her. I couldnt move on but she wouldnt want me to give up. As much as I did. I imagined her patting my hand and kissing my cheek telling me, more like urging me to more on.

"I will be okay with it." I could practically hear her.

"But I wouldnt. And I would feel guitly for the girl. I could never love her the way I love you." I whispered. And it was the truth. It would always be the truth...


End file.
